


Happy Feet

by yehwellwhatever



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would believe there was nothing David would rather do than change diapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mmmfelicious for the beta.
> 
> Written for the kissbingo 2010, prompt _body:feet_.

David Cook’s favorite thing to do right now is to change diapers. It’s not a lie, or even the slightest bit of an exaggeration. Changing diapers on his son really is the thing he prefers to do right now, even over performing on stage in front of over one hundred thousand people. Sure, he could do without the smell of those dirty diapers, but then again, who couldn’t?

The reason that he loves changing diapers as much as he does – especially like now, in the middle of the night – is that it’s the only time he gets to be completely alone with his son. There’s always someone else around during the day, demanding either his attention or having the attention of his son. Not even Archie is around, sound asleep in their bed.

Looking down at their little boy – they really need to come up with a name soon, because after two months of calling him that, in his head and out loud, Cook is getting a little tired of it – he watches as he gurgles, trying to get his foot up to his mouth and not quite succeeding. His mother has told David that he used to do the same thing as a baby, but he can’t imagine himself ever having been quite that limber.

The sight makes him chuckle. He never thought he would love someone as he does this baby right at this moment. David would even say that he loves him more than he loves Archie, and just a year ago he never thought he would be capable of loving anyone as much as he loves Archie. A year before that he wouldn’t even have thought that he would ever become a father, and he had even started to accept that when everything suddenly changed and turned their lives upside down.

David doesn’t realize that he’s stopped what he’s doing until he’s startled out of his thought by a small thump on his arm. Blinking to clear his head, he notices that it’s his son that’s kicking his arm repeatedly. “Sorry baby,” he says, taking the tiny leg in his hand and kissing the sole of the baby’s foot, making the boy giggle.

Ever since the baby was born, David has taken on the clean shaven look so that he doesn’t irritate the sensitive skin when they cuddle. He’s been in the studio the last week though, after Archie had convinced him that at least one of them should go back to work, and that it was better if it was David because he had the band to think of and Archie only had himself.

“You like that, do you?” he says, mostly to himself. Kissing the other tiny foot, he drags his cheek over both of them in turn, making his son squeal in delight. “Yes, you did, you like that a lot. You’re ticklish just like your daddy, aren’t you?” His son wriggles where he’s lying on the changing table, and David knows that if he doesn’t get the diaper on now, both of them will need a bath soon and that’s something he’s just not up for in the middle of the night.

Kissing each foot once more, he settles his son’s feet down again before grabbing a diaper. “Okay, let’s do this thing,” he says, looking at his son. He’s glad that his son is in a good mood after the tickling, because unlike either of his fathers the kid seems to enjoy being naked as much as possible, and getting a new diaper on can be a struggle at times.

Thankfully it does go off without a hitch, even if his son makes it a little difficult with insisting that he has to try to get his big toe into his mouth. When they’re done getting the dry diaper on, David picks the baby up and kisses his cheek, feeling small puffs of air through the thin fabric of his t-shirt as he settles him against his chest and walks into the bedroom.

When he settles the baby down into the crib, he whines slightly, making David wince and look over his shoulder. Running the palm of his right hand over his son’s tummy, the baby calms down quite quickly and there’s still no sound from the bed. “Sweet dreams, my son,” he whispers, stroking a palm over the slight hair on the top of the baby’s head.

Standing over the crib for a few minutes, David just watches their son. As the baby whines, David settles the hippo he always has with him next to his small frame. The feel of the large stuffed animal – which is finally not larger than he is – settles the little boy instantly and David goes over to the bed where Archie is still fast asleep.

When David gets under the covers and settles down to sleep, Archie stirs next to him. His husband doesn’t wake up though, just shuffles until he’s pressed up to David’s side. David shifts to his side, placing his arm in the curve of Archie’s body and touches their noses together. “Love you, Arch,” he whispers as he closes his eyes. It’s not long until he drifts of to sleep with a smile on his face.

**The End**


End file.
